An antenna is an important component in a wireless communications device. Main parameters of the antenna include: an antenna azimuth, an antenna downtilt, and the like. Facts prove that accuracy of these main parameters of the antenna directly affects reception and transmission performance of the wireless communications device. For example, during network construction, parameters such as an antenna azimuth and an antenna downtilt that are designed in advance need to be used to install an antenna. During network optimization, an antenna azimuth, an antenna downtilt, and the like may also need to be adjusted and optimized.
Some errors may occur during installation or adjustment of the antenna, and as a result, the antenna azimuth, the antenna downtilt, and the like that are designed in advance may fail to be applied correctly. For an actually installed antenna, an azimuth, a downtilt, and the like may be different from the antenna azimuth, the antenna downtilt, and the like that are designed in advance. Therefore, an azimuth and a downtilt during actual installation of an antenna (actual parameters of the antenna such as the azimuth and the downtilt during actual installation of the antenna may be referred to as antenna engineering parameters) need to be measured sometimes. The measured antenna engineering parameters may be compared with designed antenna engineering parameters, to perform particular adjustments to an antenna azimuth, an antenna downtilt, and the like, thereby further improving reception and transmission performance of a signal. An existing method for obtaining an antenna engineering parameter mainly relies on on-site manual measurement, and installation personnel measure an antenna azimuth in an outdoor field by using a compass, measure an antenna downtilt in an outdoor field by using a protractor, and record data obtained through measurement.
During research and practice of the prior art, the inventors of the present invention find that the prior art has at least the following problems: Factors such as a skill level of an engineer, meticulousness of an engineer, measurement difficulty in an on-site condition, and a level of surrounding electromagnetic interference may all significantly affect measurement precision of an actual azimuth and downtilt of an antenna. When obtained antenna engineering parameters are inaccurate, a case such as an error in a result of radio frequency optimization of a wireless network or an error in configuration of a switching parameter may occur, which may further cause a severe result such as a mass connection loss.